Rose Twilight
by cherry522
Summary: Est-il possible durant cinq années de ne plus aimer grand-chose, et n'avoir plus goût à rien ? Peut-on souffrir à cause d'une seule personne, jusque dans nos rêves et cauchemars ? Mais... et si cette personne était également la solution à cette souffrance indéfinissable... Il faut que cela finisse, tel que le crépuscule annonce la fin d'une journée.
1. Chapitre 1 : Tous les changements

Bonjour, ceci est ma première fanfiction (postée car j'en écris plein).

Comme vous l'avez deviné en cliquant dessus, c'est une histoire sur Peter Pan qui sort tout droit de ma tête.

Ce blabla avant de commencer est juste pour vous approter quelques petites infos:

- mon histoire est basée sur le film Disney mais j'ai pris quelques petits éléments du livre originale et du film de 2003 ;

- elle se passe entre les 2 films Disney avec un après le second film dans de prochains chapitres ;

- la fiction comportera environ 20 chapitres (je ne sais pas encore quelle sera le degré de publication

- je vous conseille en la lisant d'écouter en boucle la chanson "Vanilla Twilight" de Owl City, mon titre Rose Twilight en est un certain hommage car quand j'entends cette chanson, j'imagine tellement bien mon histoire ;

- j'espère réellement que mon histoire va vous plaire sans, je l'espère, vous choquer (ou alors dans le bon sens)

- n'hésitez pas à commenter pour que je puisse m'améliorer et vous donner du plaisir à lire mon histoire ;

- BONNE, JOYEUSE ET HEUREUSE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tous les changements**

– _Wendy Moira Angela Darling, _dit-elle d'une voix faible_._

_– __Non ! Non ! Et non ! Sois plus ferme dans tes paroles Wendy ! Tu es en train de te présenter ! Recommence !_

_– __Wendy Moira Angela Darling, _dit-elle toujours sans un très grand enthousiasme_._

Vous ne rêvez pas. Cette jeune fille de seize ans qui peine à dire son nom est bel et bien la petite Wendy Darling qui a voyagé au pays imaginaire il y a cinq ans. Et en cinq ans, beaucoup de choses se sont produites.

En effet, depuis le retour de la jeune fille et de ses deux frères du pays où on ne grandit jamais, elle avait accepté de grandir, de devenir adulte… elle n'avait que douze ans et ne pensait pas regretter un jour ce choix.

Depuis le lendemain de l'escapade, George et Mary Darling avait fait appel à Gloria Jones, la sœur de Mary et donc la tante des enfants Darling. Les parents avaient demandé à Gloria de s'occuper de l'éducation de la jeune fille, afin qu'elle soit la plus parfaite possible.

Mais vous vous doutez que cette vie ne convenait en aucun cas à Wendy. Chaque jour depuis cinq ans, Gloria lui faisait prendre des cours en tout genre pour savoir s'exprimer, danser, chanter et jouer du piano. En tant que loisirs, elle adorait ça mais avec sa tante, c'était une toute autre affaire.

Wendy était devenue une belle jeune femme. Elle avait gardé l'habitude de coiffer ses cheveux châtains avec des anglaises, ses yeux étaient toujours du même bleu océan, et ses lèvres avaient la même couleur d'un bouton de rose. La seule chose qui indiquait qu'elle avait physiquement grandi, était les différentes formes apparues sur l'ensemble de son corps et le fait qu'elle soit légèrement plus grande que lorsqu'elle avait douze ans.

Dans quelques jours, Wendy allait avoir dix-sept ans, et elle quitterait définitivement « l'enfance » car sa famille pourra lui trouver un mari. Donc Gloria intensifie les cours extrêmes. Et Wendy les subit toujours. Elle n'a aucune envie d'être présentée à des dizaines de garçons et d'être obligée d'en choisir un sur un coup de tête… Parce qu'il y en a un qui hante ses pensées…

Peter Pan…

Oui. Depuis cinq ans, toutes les nuits, Wendy ne cesse de repenser à son aventure avec le garçon du Pays Imaginaire. Chaque nuit, elle ouvre la fenêtre espérant le voir rien qu'une fois. Chaque nuit, elle s'allonge sur son lit pleurant sans s'en rendre compte et elle rêve que Peter vient la chercher. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le sait même pas…car après tout…c'était son choix de vouloir grandir.

Elle aimerait tant en parler, mais qui l'écouterait ? Même si Jean et Michel se souviennent tout comme elle de leurs aventures, comprendraient-ils une « histoire de cœur d'une fille adolescente » ? Et ses parents ? Son père pragmatique : hors de question ! Sa mère ? Cette dame la plus parfaite qu'elle a toujours essayé d'imiter, elle n'a pas trouvé le moyen de se confier à elle.

Pourtant Mme Darling avait bien remarqué depuis toutes ces années le malaise de sa fille. Combien de fois avait-elle essayé de lui soutirer des réponses sans en obtenir ? Des milliers de fois…

_– __Voyons Wendy ! Souris ! _lui cria Gloria. _Comment veux-tu que ces messieurs tombent sous ton charme si tu ne souries pas ?!_

Cela avait demandé un effort surhumain à la jeune fille, mais elle se força à sourire.

– _Je m'appelle Wendy Moira Angela Darling._

Mais ce sourire n'avait pas convaincu Gloria.

– _Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui t'arrives. Petite tu étais si souriante ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_

Ce jour-là, je l'ai rencontré, se dit-elle.

_– __Il va bientôt être l'heure du diner…Tu peux aller te reposer._

_– __Merci ma Tante._

Et elle partit sans aucun autre mot en haut des escaliers, dans sa chambre qui était en fait l'ancienne nurserie. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait demandé à ses parents. Avoir sa chambre de « grande » dans l'ancienne nurserie. Ses parents avaient d'abord trouvé ça bizarre mais ils n'avaient demandé aucune explication. Il y avait une bonne raison pourtant : la fenêtre. _Sa_ fenêtre_…_

Comme à son habitude, le visage de Wendy s'était de nouveau fermé et elle tomba sur son grand lit…beaucoup trop grand pour elle seule avec ses grands draps soyeux et tous ces coussins. Au bord de l'épuisement, elle finit par trouver le sommeil.

Quelques jours plus tard… Nous sommes en plein mois de décembre et la neige est bien tombée dans la nuit…

Dans deux jours, Wendy aura dix-sept ans. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel mais Wendy venait à peine d'émerger de son sommeil. Elle se débarrassa de sa chemise de nuit blanche pour se revêtir d'une jolie et simple robe dans les tons verts qui couvrait ses bras. Elle descendit à la cuisine où elle trouva sa mère seulement.

_– __Bonjour chérie. Bien dormi ?_

_– __Comme d'habitude…_

Comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire rêver de Peter Pan à en souffrir jusqu'au cœur. Tout, absolument tout, ce qu'elle faisait, disait ou pensait lui faisait penser sans arrêt au chef des Garçons Perdus…et elle ignore pourquoi.

Tout lui faisait penser à Peter. Le matin quand elle se préparait elle se demandait si Peter aimerait la voir habillée comme ci ou comme ça, coiffée de telle manière, …

Wendy s'assit à côté de sa mère et commença à manger une tranche de pain avec du beurre étalé dessus.

_– __Wendy ? Dit moi ce qu'il se passe._

_– __Mais rien du tout. Pourquoi se passerait-il quelque chose ?_

_– __Je ne sais pas mais…tu es différente depuis quelques temps. Tu ne souries plus et parfois j'ai l'impression, en voyant tes yeux, de te perdre…_

_– __Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?_

_– __Je ne fais que te dire ce que je vois. Tu ne vas pas bien._

_– __Je vais très bien !_

Sitôt qu'elle avait élevé la voix, Wendy le regretta. Alors elle se renferma à nouveau sur elle-même, évitant de regarder sa mère dans les yeux.

_– __Mais enfin ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?!_

_– __C'est ma tête, mon cerveau, mon corps, mon cœur ! Personne à par moi ne peut savoir ce qui s'y passe !_

Mais Wendy savait pertinemment qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle ignorait totalement ce qui la rendait d'humeur exécrable depuis tout ce temps. Je vous rassure, elle est consciente que Peter est la source de ce mal-être…mais pourquoi lui ?

Et elle se rendit compte avec quelle froideur elle avait répondu à sa mère.

_– __Pardon maman. C'est juste que… je ne le sais pas moi-même. Alors comment est-ce que toi tu pourrais le savoir ? _dit-elle, savant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui parlerait jamais du garçon.

_– __Essaye toujours_, tenta Mary. _Pose-toi deux minutes et dit moi ce que tu ressens._

Cela paraissait complètement bateau comme idée, mais en cinq ans, Wendy n'y avait jamais pensé. Elle ferma alors les yeux et se centra sur elle-même. Tous ses souvenirs du Pays imaginaire lui revinrent comme à leur habitude. Depuis le premier…

Sa première vue de Peter Pan :

_– __Surprise_, répondit-elle en premier.

Quand il lui a pris la main pour l'emmener avec lui :

_– __Douceur_, continua-t-elle.

Quand Clochette l'a empêché de l'embrasser alors qu'elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle voulait le faire :

_– __Peur._

Quand il a appris à elle et ses frères à voler et qu'elle a survolé Londres en sa compagnie :

_– __Légèreté._

La première fois qu'elle a vu le Pays imaginaire :

_– __Agréable._

Quand Peter l'a sauvé de justesse de sa chute :

_– __Gêne._

Leur visite aux sirènes :

_– __Ridicule_, dit-elle avec un léger rire en songeant aux sirènes la mouillant.

Lily la Tigresse embrassant Peter :

_– __Colère ! … Jalousie ?_

Quand elle part avec les garçons perdus avant de se faire capturer par les pirates, sans même avoir revu Peter :

_– __Regret. Déception._

Si proche de la mort mais qu'encore une fois, il est venu à son secours :

_– __Joie. Réconfort._

Et quand il lui annonce qu'il les ramène à Londres en bateau volant :

_– __Soulagement_, dit-elle en premier avant d'ajouter tout doucement : _Tristesse ?_

Les souvenirs s'arrêtant ici et plus rien ne venant à son esprit, Wendy rouvrit les yeux. D'ailleurs, Mary la regardait d'un drôle d'air avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_– __C'est complètement ridicule ton truc._

_– __Au contraire, je crois que j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu as._

_– __Eh bien, j'aimerais bien savoir puisque tu sais mieux que moi ce qui se passe dans tête_, dit-elle en ironisant la situation.

_– __Oui mais, tu es… _

_– __Laisse-moi deviner : je suis encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais maman, je suis presque une adulte. Alors je pense pouvoir tout à fait comprendre._

_– __Ce n'est pas une question que tu sois trop jeune. C'est juste que ces choses-là prennent du temps. Parfois quand on est plus vieux, ou plus jeune, … mais la moyenne de la découverte est à ton âge._

_– __Bon dit tout de suite ou j'appelle Gloria pour ma leçon de piano_, dit Wendy alors qu'elle s'était levée de table et commençai à aller vers les grands escaliers. Elle entendit sa mère sur ses pas.

_– __Tu es amoureuse, Wendy._

Cela eut l'effet d'un électrochoc puissance dix mille dans le cœur de Wendy.

_– __C'est impossible !_

_– __Mais si ma chérie. C'est tout nouveau pour toi, et c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre._

_– __Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?!_

_– __Tout ce que tu ressens, c'est lorsque tu penses à lui._

Donc d'après sa mère, Wendy, se rappelant de chaque instant du Pays imaginaire avec Peter à longueur de temps, ressentirait toutes ces choses en même temps ?

_– __Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_– __La première fois que tu l'as rencontré, tu as été surprise. _Vrai._ La douceur, c'est certainement une fois où il t'a effleurée. _Vrai et pas qu'effleurer, il l'a aussi portée dans ses bras. _C'est aussi normal d'être gênée dans certaines circonstances, d'avoir peur du rejet… et d'être jalouse_, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

_– __Je continue de croire que c'est faux_, dit la jeune fille alors qu'elle était devant la porte de sa chambre.

_– __C'est ce Peter, n'est-ce pas ?_

Wendy se stoppa net dans son élan pour ouvrir la porte, surprise des mots de sa mère.

_– __Comment ça ?!_

_– __Les nuits où j'ai dû te consoler parce que tu criais et pleurais, tu hurlais son nom à t'en briser la voix. Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais…_

_– __Je ne m'en souviens pas._

_– __Je te l'assure pourtant._

C'est vrai ça ? Wendy appelait Peter toutes les nuits ? Nouvelle du jour. Et encore la énième question mystérieuse : pourquoi…

_– __Et je t'assure aussi que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Peter !_

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte qui se ferma vitesse grand V. Pourquoi sa mère insiste tant sur ce qui est pourtant faux ? D'accord, Wendy a toujours ressenti plus que de l'affection pour Peter Pan, mais de là à parler amour à douze ans ! C'est un peu poussé. Et pourtant, de nouvelles larmes inexpliquées arrivèrent sur ses joues. Elle fut tirée par un bruit de frappe à sa porte. Elle essuya vite ses larmes de ses yeux rouges avant de laisser entrer Mary. Toutes deux s'assaillirent sur le lit de Wendy.

_– __Je suis sincèrement désolée ma chérie. Je ne pensais pas…_

_– __C'est bon maman. C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je t'assure que je vais bien._ Pourtant à la suite de ces mots, Mary avait du mal à croire sa fille.

_– __D'accord. Excuse-moi. Mais avec ce que j'avais à te dire…c'est maintenant difficile._

_– __Et bien, dit toujours._

_– __Ne m'en veut surtout pas mais…tu te souviens d'Edward Beckett ?_

_– __Je l'ai vu une fois à une de ces réceptions où m'a trainée Gloria. Pourquoi ? _

_– __Parce que demain tu as rendez-vous avec lui._

_– __Pardon ?!_

_– __Je suis désolée ma chérie mais c'est lui qui a insisté pour te revoir, et pas dans le cadre d'une rencontre avec toute votre famille autour. Il propose juste de t'emmener dîner demain soir, et il te ramènera. C'est tout._

C'est tout ? Cette phrase résonna un moment dans la tête de Wendy. Edward Beckett. Elle l'avait rencontré chez les Beckett parce que Gloria devait discuter avec Mme Beckett et elle a trouvé bon d'emmener Wendy pour qu'elle « s'exerce à ce qu'elle lui a appris ». Tout avait été une réussite et Wendy avait un peu sympathisé avec leur fils, Edward. Elle se souvient qu'il était assez beau garçon, gentil, avec un humour sans précédent. C'est tout !

Maintenant qu'elle s'était souvenue en partie d'Edward, Wendy prêta plus attention à ce que venait de lui dire Mary. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller à un rendez-vous – son premier rendez-vous d'ailleurs – la veille de ses dix-sept ans alors que Peter occupe sans arrêt ses pensées. Mais d'un côté, elle souffrait trop, peut-être que sortir un soir l'aiderait un peu…

_– __Mais je vais appeler Edward pour annuler. Tu n'as pas l'air en état de…_

_– __J'irai !_

_– __Tu es sûre ?_

_– __Oui. Il est temps que je me change les idées._

* * *

Voilà mon premier chapitre. Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ecriture ? Façon dont l'histoire est tournée ? Une idée du contenu du prochain chapitre ?

D'ici le prochain, soyez heureux.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Hiver dans deux mondes

Bonjour chers lecteurs.

Je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous laisser avec seulement le premier chapitre...alors voici le second avec un peu d'avance.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ainsi que l'histoire entière.

Encore une fois, n'oubliez pas la chanson "Vanilla Twilight" et de commentez pour que je m'améliore et vous faire passer un bon moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Hiver dans deux mondes**

Et si nous jetions un coup d'œil à ce qui se passe dans un autre pays, un pays où les enfants ne grandiraient jamais s'ils y restaient pour toujours. Oui, j'imagine que vous avez tous en tête une superbe image du Pays imaginaire avec un ciel azur, un océan clair, et des forêts et vallées à perte de vue où le soleil règne en maître.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en est rien. Le froid, la neige et la glace étaient les nouveaux dominants de ce pays qui n'est plus ce qu'il était autrefois. Une tension est sans arrêt ressentie. Mais me direz-vous, qu'est-il arrivé aux différents habitants ? Et bien ils continuent de vivre normalement, s'habituant au froid qui dure depuis presque cinq ans…depuis le départ des enfants Darling. Mais une seule personne n'avait pas repris une vie presque normale : Peter Pan.

En effet, Peter Pan avait bien changé, tant physiquement que mentalement. C'était lui la cause de cet hiver interminable à cause de ses émotions. Depuis le départ des Darling, il ne se sentait plus capable de jouer comme autrefois ; et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il pensait sans arrêt à Wendy.

Oui… Peter est devenu l'ombre de lui-même, à fleur de peau, froid, distant avec les autres – si bien que le capitaine Crochet a décidé de ne plus le poursuivre tant qu'il serait dans cet état par peur de s'ennuyer et de ne pas le voir souffrir. Les garçons perdus n'arrivaient pas à lui redonner le sourire. Tous espèrent que ce mal-être passera…mais cinq ans ont passé et l'impensable s'était produit : Peter avait grandi. Maintenant, il paraissait avoir dix-huit ans, était bien plus grand que lorsque nous l'avions vu à bord du Jolly Roger, sa musculature s'était aussi développée. Mais ces traits de visage étaient les mêmes, comme ses cheveux roux qui paraissaient plus négligés qu'à l'accoutumer.

Il sentait que dans sa tête aussi, tout se bousculait. Il était sans arrêt dans ses pensées, soit au lagon des sirènes – même si elles essayaient de lui redonner le sourire – ou au bord de la mer, sur la plage. Il ne sait plus quoi penser de quoi. Une seule chose le hante : Wendy, et il aimerait savoir de tout son cœur pourquoi. Il ne pouvait se confier à personne excepter à Clochette. D'ailleurs depuis le début de cet hiver, les fées sont de plus en plus faibles, en particulier pour ce qui est de voler, elle se fatigue très rapidement et peuvent vite en tomber malade. Peter a lui aussi de plus en plus de mal à voler, les pensées heureuses se font de plus en plus rares avec le temps…

Tout semble perdu…jusqu'au jour où Clochette décide d'aller à Londres pour voir si Wendy est dans le même état.

Elle était arrivée à la fenêtre de Wendy la nuit de la veille de son rendez-vous avec Edward – mais ça Clochette l'ignorait. Même si elle était épuisée, elle devait le faire pour Peter. Depuis la fenêtre, Clochette voyait Wendy qui n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit, bougeant sans cesse. Et elle hurlait… si fort que Clochette put distinguer très clairement ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de crier : _Peter_.

Décidément, tout nous ramène à Peter.

Clochette dût partir parce que sinon, elle n'aurait pu rentrer au Pays car ça lui demandait un effort considérable. Quand elle vit l'île au petit matin, elle vola du plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour rentrer à l'arbre du pendu. Quand elle arriva dans la grande pièce principale, Peter venait justement de sortir de sa chambre et les garçons perdus dormaient toujours. Clochette alla se poser dans le trou d'un mur fait exprès pour elle. Peter avait remarqué qu'elle était plus fatiguée que d'habitude.

_– __Ça va Clochette ?_ {Et je mets directement la traduction de Clochette}

_– __Oui, tout va bien._

_– __Je sais que tu mens. Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire si tôt dehors ?_

_– …_

_– __Et bien répond !_

_– __Tu ne me crieras pas dessus ?_

_– __Pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

_– __Parce que je suis allée à Londres._

Peter fut alors surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu le nom de cette ville depuis très longtemps, ce qui fit encore une fois divaguer ses pensées vers les enfants Darling, en particulier vers Wendy.

_– __Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris à la fin ?!_

_– __J'en ai juste assez que tu ne sois plus toi-même ! Et comme tu m'as dit que tu ne pensais qu'à Wendy, je suis allée à Londres pour voir si elle était comme toi. Et devine quoi ? Elle est pire._

_– __Elle a déclenché un hiver interminable ?!_

_– __Non chez eux c'est l'hiver chaque année et là il y ait. Mais je l'ai vu dormir et elle n'arrêtait pas crier ! Ton nom Peter ! Elle t'appelait dans son sommeil._

Encore une fois, Peter ne s'attendait pas à tout ce que venait de lui raconter Clochette. Non seulement c'étaient les premières nouvelles de Wendy qu'il avait depuis des années, mais en plus, elle est au plus mal…comme elle vient de le lui affirmer.

_– __D'accord ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! Elle a décidé de grandir ! Qu'elle reste là-bas avec les grandes personnes !_

_– __Tu peux parler ! Tu as aussi grandi !_

_– __Sans le vouloir ! Je ne l'ai pas choisi ! Je l'ai subi !_

_– __Si tu veux savoir, je pensais que tu te précipiterais à Londres pour la revoir !_

Si seulement elle savait combien de fois il a voulu y retourner, ne serait-ce que pour apercevoir quelques millièmes de secondes la jeune fille de ses pensées. Mais à chaque fois, il se retenait car elle a voulu grandir.

_– __Je n'irais pas !_

_– __Peter mais réfléchis à la fin ! Je viens de te dire que Wendy souffre plus que toi. Car à ce que je sache, je ne t'entends pas crier son nom la nuit. Mais tu penses à elle à longueur de temps !_

_– __Oui et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ! Mais personne ne peut m'aider ! Personne !_

_– __Si_, commença la fée d'une voix plus douce que lors du dernier échange. _Elle…_

– _Tu rêves complètement Clochette !_

_– __Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer…_

Là, Peter avait soigneusement écouté chaque parole de sa meilleure amie. Mais leur « discussion » mouvementée avait réveillé les garçons perdus, interloqués lorsqu'ils sortirent chacun de leur lit derrière des rideaux.

Alors qu'ils allaient demander quelque chose, les yeux de Peter changèrent totalement.

_– __Il se passe quoi Peter ? _demanda la Plume.

_– … __je ne serais pas là cette nuit._

_– __Pourquoi _? continua Bon Zigue.

_– __Je vais à Londres pour ramener Wendy ici._

Voilà ce que Peter avait retrouvé : la détermination, l'ambition, l'espoir. Il sortit de l'arbre du pendu et s'envola jusqu'à la plage où il s'assit sur le sable quasi-gelé. Il observait au loin le bateau du capitaine Crochet – qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis un moment aussi – couvert de glace et de givres mais qui bougeait très légèrement à cause du mouvement des vagues.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un petit rayon de soleil, très léger, éclaira l'île.

Wendy venait de finir de se préparer dans sa chambre pour son rendez-vous de ce soir avec Edward. Toute la journée, Gloria lui avait fait essayer des dizaines robes pour une simple soirée au restaurant. Le choix s'était donc porté sur une robe vieux rose à la limite du mauve, bustier avec deux bandes de tissu tombant au bas de ses épaules. En bas, il y avait quelques petits volants et la robe lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. Wendy a décidé de rester coiffer de ses anglaises sauf qu'elle mettrait un ruban assorti.

Pour ne pas attraper froid avec la neige tombante dehors, elle a mis un chandail framboise, à peine plus foncé que sa tenue, et ses bottines à talons étaient parfaitement assorties au chandail.

Elle entendit sa mère d'en bas lui dire qu'Edward était là. Wendy se leva de sa coiffeuse et descendit à la porte d'entrée où Edward lui faisait face.

_– __Bonjour_, commença-t-elle.

_– __Bonsoir plutôt._

_– __Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois._

_– __Difficile en un mois._

Wendy regarda ses parents qui n'avaient pas la même expression. Mary semblait heureuse que Wendy ait enfin un rendez-vous avec un garçon hors du cadre des présentations de prétendants. George, lui, avait un véritable regard de tueur face à Edward. S'il ose lui faire du mal, attention.

Et Edward l'avait bien remarqué ce regard. Il tendit sa main à Wendy.

_– __Prête ?_

_– __Hum_, dit-elle en prenant la main du jeune homme.

Edward la conduisit en dehors la maison. Wendy jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le dernier étage, aux trois fenêtres, chacune une chambre elle au milieu et ses frères l'entourant. D'ailleurs elle vit Jean et Michel à la fenêtre de la chambre de ce dernier qui avaient de drôles de regard… dans le sens moqueur pour des garçons de quinze et dix ans. Cela fit rire Wendy quelques secondes, juste avant qu'Edward ne les conduisent dans une petite voiture {je rappelle qu'on est dans les années 20, oui il y avait déjà la voiture mais pas très développée} avec un chauffeur qui démarra dès que le jeune garçon le lui avait demandé.

Ils arrivèrent dans le restaurant le plus chic de Londres quelques minutes après leur départ. Jusqu'à leur arrivée à table, Edward avait été extrêmement galant avec Wendy…et cette dernière se demanda si Peter aurait agi de la même manière : probablement pas pour elle.

Edward passa commande pour eux deux mais en ayant assez de ce silence pesant, il parla le premier.

_– __Bon, alors tu n'as rien dit depuis qu'on est parti. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Wendy ?_

_– __Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ?_

_– __Parce qu'on tient à toi._

_– __Edward, on ne s'est vu qu'une seule fois, alors je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu t'attacher si vite à moi._

Sans le faire exprès, Wendy venait de toucher un point sensible chez Edward. Certes, ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une seule fois, mais Edward avait tout de suite été charmé par la beauté et le mystère qui planait autour de cette fille qui parait si pure et innocente.

_– __On va devoir passer la soirée ensemble. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'intéresse un peu l'un à l'autre si on ne veut pas mourir d'ennui._

_– __Entièrement d'accord sur ce point._

_– __Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_– __Si je réponds, tu me laisseras tranquille ?_

_– __Pour quelques instants._

_– __Ce sera au moins ça. _

Mais que pouvait-elle dire à cet inconnu ? Qu'elle hurlait toutes les nuits en criant le nom d'un garçon qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis cinq ans ? Qu'elle ignore pourquoi elle pense à lui sans arrêt ? Et que sa mère pense qu'elle en est amoureuse ?! Elle allait devoir trouver une parade pour éviter d'en parler…

_– __Pour être honnête…c'est la première fois que je suis invitée par un garçon._ C'était très vrai, mais au moins, elle avait réussi à ne pas parler de Peter.

_– __Voilà le fond du problème._

_– __Depuis quand il y a un problème ?_

_– __Depuis qu'il existe des réceptions où des filles doivent choisir leur futur mari en quelques minutes parmi pleins de gars diaboliquement beaux._

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Wendy. Un vrai rire. Elle en avait même oublié la sensation.

_– __Je suis entièrement d'accord. Pourquoi ça existe d'ailleurs ?_

_– __C'est pour que les gens riches s'affichent l'air de dire : « Regardez ma fille ou mon fils, comme il est beau et que nous sommes riches. Nous pouvons racheter votre maison à la place d'un mariage arrangé si vous le souhaitez. »_

Et pendant pratiquement toute la soirée, Wendy avait redécouvert son rire, grâce à l'humour d'Edward.

La nuit était tombée sur Londres. Il n'était pas loin de 23h15. Pourtant dans le ciel, Peter était en train de survoler la capitale anglaise, en direction de la maison des Darling. Il avait décidé de venir seul, sans Clochette puisqu'elle était encore épuisée et avait besoin de repos. Pendant tout son trajet, Peter s'était posé mille et une questions sur les potentielles réactions de Wendy. Il imaginait les pires comme les meilleures.

Il vit finalement la maison, toujours à la même place que la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Le quartier n'avait pas tellement changé, si ce n'est l'apparition massive de neige, comme au Pays imaginaire. Aucune lumière n'était allumée dans la maison. Peter se posa sans bruit sur le toit, devant la fenêtre du milieu celle de la nurserie. Mais quand il regarda dedans, tout avait changé. Plus aucun jouet, ni même la niche du chien. Et il n'y avait plus trois petits lits mais un seul, très grand.

C'était une chambre maintenant. Mais où sont passés les enfants ? se demanda Peter.

Il alla regarder à la fenêtre de gauche et vit une autre chambre, mais il remarqua qu'un garçon assez jeune dormait dans le lit. Il alla regarder à la fenêtre la plus à droite et vit la même chose, mais avec un garçon plus âgé. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de Michel et Jean ? Probablement… ce qui voulait dire que l'ancienne nurserie était devenue la chambre de Wendy.

Mais elle n'était pas là.

La joie et l'enthousiasme qui pouvaient se lire sur le visage de Peter venaient de disparaître pour laisser place à de la déception. Alors ce n'est pas cette nuit qu'il reverrait sa Wendy. Demain, il sent bien qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir. Alors il s'envola pour repartir vers la deuxième étoile à droite, mais alors qu'il passait près de Big Ben et du London Bridge, il crut voir quelqu'un en bas, au bord de la Tamise. Il se cacha derrière le toit d'une maison pour regarder deux personnes, une jeune fille et un jeune garçon d'à peu près le même âge. Ils avaient l'air de rigoler. Quand la jeune fille se tourna, Peter put voir son visage : Wendy.

Comment se fait-il que Wendy soit avec un autre garçon que lui en pleine nuit ? Elle a l'air de l'apprécier, et cette pensée ne fit qu'accroitre un sentiment qui tordait le cœur de Peter. Il ne pouvait voir le visage de l'homme qui était de dos, mais il n'avait aucun mal à regarder Wendy. Elle avait grandi et changé physiquement. Mais son visage et ses yeux étaient les mêmes, comme ses cheveux aussi. Elle n'en était que plus belle.

Mais pendant que Peter admirait Wendy, il a été brutalement sorti de ses pensées quand il vit Wendy et l'inconnu s'embrasser.

Tout venait de s'effondrer dans le cœur de Peter. Alors Wendy avait un autre garçon dans son cœur… Alors qu'elle reste avec lui ! Des larmes arrivèrent aux yeux de Peter. Jamais avant, il n'avait pleuré : c'était la première fois.

Alors pour fuir, il s'envola à nouveau. Il avait du mal à voler, il était épuisé, fatigué, anéanti, si bien qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer pour voler correctement. Il était près de la deuxième étoile mais un cri strident le fit s'arrêter.

Il se retourna et le cri se fit de nouveau entendre. Reconnaissant la voix même en criant, il fit demi-tour aussi vite que possible.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Au bord de la Tamise

Bonjour à vous. Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fiction. Suite à mes deux premiers commentaires très encourageants et touchants, je le poste un peu plus tôt que prévu. Et voici comment va se dérouler la publication des chapitres : j'en veux un d'avance. Par exemple, j'ai le chapitre 4 écrit mais je ne vous le posterai que lorsque j'aurai écrit le 5. De même, je posterai le 5 quand j'aurai entièrement écrit le 6... et ainsi de suite.

Voilà pour cette précision, mais sachant que j'ai tout ordonné dans ma tête, il n'y a qu'à rédiger. Je passe mes épreuves anticipées de Français et de Sciences dans un mois ainsi que mon oral de français, donc il y aura sûrement un peu de retard durant cette période.

Je crois que c'est tout pour les précisions, donc bon chapitre :) et on n'oublie pas la petite chanson.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Au bord de la Tamise**

{Revenons quelques minutes avant le début de ce chapitre, en parallèle à la fin du 2}

Le diner de Wendy et Edward s'était très bien passé. Tous deux avaient apprécié le repas et la compagnie de l'autre. Edward restait subjugué par la jeune fille qui quant à elle, trouvait le garçon sympathique, pouvant devenir un bon ami… mais certainement pas un mari comme peut le penser sa mère ou sa tante. Après tout, un autre pouvait très bien occuper cette place. Elle trouvait qu'Edward parlait beaucoup. Sachant qu'elle n'est pas très à l'aise pour faire la conversion, cela ne la gênerait pas en temps normal… sauf qu'il ramenait n'importe quel sujet à une situation qu'il a vécu ou d'une connaissance. Est-ce qu'il est prétentieux ou qu'il ne fait pas exprès ? Bonne question.

Après être sortis du restaurant, Edward avait proposé à Wendy une petite ballade. Elle ne dit pas non. Ils se sont alors promenés au bord de la Tamise sous les étoiles, Edward faisant en grande partie la conversation, ce qui n'avait pas gêné Wendy. Ils étaient arrivés près de Big Ben, toujours au bord du fleuve. Mais ils ignoraient qu'ils étaient observés depuis le ciel.

_– __J'ai passé une bonne soirée, Edward. Merci._

_– __C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier d'avoir été une galante compagnie._

_– __Alors de rien_, dit-elle d'un sourire gêné.

_– __Wendy ?_

Pour répondre à son appel, elle se retourna vers lui. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, elle crut percevoir de la nervosité dans les yeux d'Edward qui semblait ne plus avoir quelque chose à dire, comme s'il était stressé.

_– __ça va Edward ? Tu es tout pâle…_

_– __ça va… c'est juste que…je…_

Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens et se mordit les lèvres. Alors, comme il ne peut s'exprimer avec les mots, il le fit par les gestes. Il leva une main et la posa sur la nuque de Wendy. Celle-ci, surprise, ne bougea pourtant pas, paralysée. Elle vit le visage d'Edward se rapprocher dangereusement du sien. Elle comprit qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux, se disant que si ses parents voulaient lui dénicher un mari hors réceptions de riche, Edward serait bien. Il est clair pour elle qu'elle ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de lui… mais il valait mieux avoir un bon ami comme un mari qu'un gars qu'elle détestait. Au moment où elle sentit le souffle d'Edward tout près d'elle, le visage de Peter apparu. Encore une fois, les souvenirs lui revinrent, et en particulier le visage du garçon avec tous les sourires qu'il lui avait offert, les rires, et surtout son visage aussi près du sien quand il la portait dans ses bras.

Wendy rouvrit les yeux et repoussa Edward juste à temps d'un geste de la main sur son torse. Elle ne pouvait faire ça à Peter… et elle comprit alors tout. Sa mère avait raison ; elle avait trouvé la réponse en dix minutes alors qu'elle, en cinq ans, y réfléchissait constamment.

Elle était amoureuse de Peter Pan.

Edward avait lui aussi rouvert les yeux, surpris car il pensait que Wendy accepterait ce baiser.

_– __Je suis désolée Edward… vraiment… mais…_

_– __Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?_ demanda-t-il inutilement.

_– __On peut dire ça. Je suis vraiment désolée… et si tu pouvais ne rien dire à mes parents._

_– __Bien sûr, je comprends totalement. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra._

Wendy avait mis un petit moment avant de comprendre le sous-entendu de la phrase d'Edward.

_– __On devrait rentrer. Je vais te ramener chez toi._

_– __Ce n'est pas la peine. J'habite à trois rues._

_– __Mais il s'en passe des choses en pleine rue et surtout la nuit alors qu'il 23h30 !_

_– __A trois rues ?! Je veux juste passer la dernière demi-heure avant mes dix-sept ans… seule._

Elle fit un regard suppliant à Edward. Et celui-ci ne résista pas très longtemps.

_– __Sois prudente alors._

_– __Ne t'en fait pas. Je peux te dire que j'en ai vécu des choses_, en pensant à l'île merveille.

_– __Alors_, commença-t-il avant de donner un baiser sur la joue de Wendy, ce qui la surprit. _A une prochaine fois_, finit-il par dire avant de s'en aller, loin de la Tamise.

Wendy était maintenant seule à contempler le fleuve. L'eau était très calme, elle lui rappela celle du Pays Imaginaire… et Peter Pan. Comment a-t-elle pu être si aveugle quant à ses sentiments envers le jeune garçon ? Mais maintenant il était trop tard. Cinq ans ont passé. Wendy se dit que Peter était resté le même enfant qui l'a très probablement oubliée. Elle devait faire une véritable croix maintenant qu'elle avait cerné le problème… mais comment faire lorsqu'il s'agit de son premier amour ? A cette réponse, elle se mit à verser quelques larmes. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas accepté le baiser de Edward, son premier baiser, afin d'oublier complètement Peter ?

Tentant d'y réfléchir, Wendy quitta les bords du fleuve et commença à marcher dans les rues de Londres. Mais elle était seule, et ça, elle allait le regretter très fortement. Parce que trois hommes, de quelques années de plus qu'elle, étaient en train de boire dans une rue au moment où elle passa devant eux.

_– __Hey ma jolie_, répliqua le premier. _Tu n'as pas froid ? Parce que si tu veux, avec cette neige, on peut te tenir chaud._

Wendy continua son pas.

_– __Reviens_, commença un autre._ Ne fais pas ta timide !_

_– __Aller vient_, sortit le dernier en agrippant Wendy par la taille de dos avec ses forts bras.

_– __Lâchez-moi !_

_– __Vous avez entendu ça les gars ? Elle veut qu'on la lâche._

_– __ça va être tout le contraire._

Wendy se débattait de toutes ses forces mais ils étaient vraiment trop forts. Ni une ni deux, elle se retrouva dans une sorte de ruelle, coincée contre le mur avec l'un des gars devant elle qui commença à la toucher au niveau de son visage.

Elle cria. Elle cria espérant de quelqu'un l'entende. Mais personne n'arriva à mesure que l'un des hommes se collait à elle…

_– __Tu ne devrais pas résister ma jolie. Personne ne peut t'entendre d'ici._

_– __Vous me dégoutez ! _lança-t-elle les yeux humides, se disant que si elle avait accepté le baiser d'Edward, n'avait pas pensé à Peter et qu'Edward l'aurait raccompagné chez elle, elle ne serait pas dans cette situation.

_– __Laisse-toi faire. Et je te promets que tu aimeras ça._

L'inconnu commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Wendy avait beau le frapper de toutes ses forces, rien n'y changeait dans le comportement de l'homme. Au contraire, cela ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus, alors que ses deux compères montaient la garde, attendant leur tour de jeu avec la jeune fille.

Mais ces deux gars furent très vite inconscients à cause de quelqu'un.

_– __Hey lâchez-la !_ lança-t-il.

_– __Pardon mon gars, mais c'est à moi de jouer avec elle._

_– __Surtout pas ! Elle a moi !_

_– __Mais j'étais là le premier !_

_– __Mais je l'ai vu il y a plus longtemps !_

Le fou lâcha brutalement Wendy qui tomba au sol et se cogna la tête. Sa vision se troubla mais elle vit les ombres des deux hommes se battre. Elle ne pouvait savoir qui était qui, mais l'un avait l'avantage sur l'autre. L'un d'eux tomba par terre et l'autre s'avança vers le corps de la jeune fille, gisant au sol, qui finit par fermer les yeux.

_– __Réveille-toi Wendy. Je t'en supplie. Aller._

Wendy entendait ces mots en boucles dans sa tête. Et sans qu'elle ne sache comment, elle réussit à rouvrir les yeux. Elle qui croyait toujours être dans la ruelle sombre, était revenue sans explication au bord de la Tamise, allongée dans l'herbe, comme si elle y avait dormi quelques instants. Elle se redressa pour être assise par terre. Elle passa une main sur sa tête puisqu'elle avait un petit mal de crâne, comme si on lui avait donné un coup sur la tête.

Elle fit tourner sa nuque pour éviter les torticolis… quand elle vit une ombre à gauche. On dirait l'ombre d'un adolescent, assis, genoux contre sa poitrine. Un mouvement de tête surprit la jeune fille. Elle avait beau essayer de voir la personne en vrai, elle restait dans l'ombre. Elle la vit se lever.

_– __Wendy ? Ça va ?_

La voie lui était étrangement et curieusement familière… mais son cerveau avait fait un réel blocage sur ce souvenir. L'ombre s'avança… jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit éclairée par la lumière de la lune et les quelques éclairages de Londres. Wendy ne pouvait plus bouger tant la vue d'un jeune homme qu'elle voulait oublier était inattendue.

_– __Peter ?_

_– __Oui Wendy ! C'est moi !_

Les deux adolescents étaient surpris et étonnés. Peter était ravi de voir Wendy de si près, constatant qu'elle n'a pas tant changé depuis tout ce temps… même s'il ne peut enlever l'image de l'inconnu l'embrassant. De son côté, Wendy voyait un garçon bien différent du Peter qu'elle a connu, plus grand avec de la carrure mais le même visage enfantin. Elle s'était faite souffrir toutes ces années, se disant qu'il l'avait oublié… on dirait que non.

Peter tendit une main à Wendy, voulant l'aider à se relever avec son sourire de toujours. Après un moment d'hésitation, Wendy ne la prit pas et se releva seule. Peter se releva à son tour. Ils étaient debout face à l'autre, mais Wendy regardait le sol.

_– __Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!_

Peter ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de retrouvailles.

_– __Et bien…_ furent les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer. Il ne pouvait lui avouer les raisons de sa venue puisque lui-même avait du mal à les définir.

_– __J'attends une bonne raison, Peter_, insista Wendy. Pourtant, cela lui faisait mal de parler ainsi à Peter… Mais comme pendant cinq ans il l'a faite souffrir, il était normal qu'elle lui parle de cette façon. Mais avec la découverte de son amour pour lui, elle n'arrive pas lui parler dans les yeux, préférant regarder ses mains qui s'entremêlaient les unes entre elles.

_– __Je voulais te revoir… _

_– __Tu n'as pas une meilleure raison ? Sachant que ça fait cinq années que je t'attends !_

Peter était choqué des mots de Wendy. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu – même imaginé – s'exprimer de cette façon.

_– __Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'avoir sauvé de ces gars-là ! _avait lâché Peter.

Wendy lâcha aussitôt un simple « Merci » timide. Donc Peter était l'autre garçon qu'elle a aperçu dans la ruelle, celui qui la défendu… et qui a dit « elle est à moi » ?

_– __Mais cela ne te dispenses pas d'ignorer ma question. Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Londres ?_

_– __Mais je te l'ai dit ! Je voulais te revoir !_

_– __Mais bien sûr je te crois ! _dit-elle ironiquement._ J'imagine que je te manquais !_

_– __Mais c'est pourtant la vérité ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?!_

_– __Parce que j'ai souffert, Peter !_

Wendy n'en pouvait plus. Combien de fois avait-elle imaginé la fois où elle reverrait son Peter ? En tout cas, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle agirait ainsi. Peter non plus n'avait pas prévu les réactions de la jeune fille. Au contraire, il aurait parié qu'elle lui aurait sauté au cou.

_– __Pardon ? _a-t-il demandé.

_– __Laisse tomber, Peter. Tu ne peux pas comprendre._

_– __Oh que si ! Parce que tu ignores dans quel état est le Pays Imaginaire !_

_– __Que veux-tu dire ?_

_– __Depuis que tu es partie avec Jean et Michel, l'hiver est le nouveau maître. Il fait tellement froid que les fées sont de plus en plus faibles. Pourquoi Clochette n'est pas avec moi sinon ?!_

_– …_

_– __Et moi je n'ai pas affronté de pirates depuis trop longtemps. Ce matin encore, j'avais du mal à me lever parce que je pense à toi, Wendy ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! J'ai grandi !_

Vrai. Wendy avait remarqué que Peter avait changé physiquement et psychologiquement aussi on dirait. Mais elle n'avait pas prêté grande attention à son physique. Il n'en était que plus beau.

Elle n'avait rien à répondre. Alors…ce garçon d'habitude si fier ne voulant jamais admettre ce qu'il ressent…a souffert comme elle de l'absence de l'autre.

_– __Excuse-moi, Peter… Pour ce que je viens de dire et aussi pour…ça_, dit-elle en le désignant de sa main, voulant parler du changement physique du jeune homme. Il resta au début de marbre, avant d'accepter les excuses de Wendy. _Mais quand même_, recommença-t-elle d'une voix toute aussi douce qui fit faire un bon au cœur de Peter sans qu'il l'explique,_ pourquoi n'es-tu revenu que maintenant, si je te manquais tant ?_

Peter lui tourna le dos et s'assit au bord de l'eau. Wendy le rejoignit et s'accroupit près de lui.

_– __Chacune des choses que je faisais chaque jour, devenait de plus en plus dure à faire. Les garçons perdus ont perdu espoir de me faire rejouer avec eux. Même Crochet ne veut plus m'affronter tant que « je ne me serais pas remis »… c'est lui qui dit ça ! Et Clochette désespérait. C'était très bizarre car d'un côté j'avais tellement envie de te retrouver mais de l'autre, je me disais que…tu m'abandonnerais de nouveau. Alors je n'ai rien fait…et puis ce matin, Clochette m'a dit que dans la nuit, elle est partie t'observer. Apparemment dans ton sommeil, tu criais mon nom… sachant qu'elle est malade, ça a dû lui demander beaucoup d'effort pour me transmettre ce message. En fait… elle pense que tu peux m'aider, à faire disparaître l'hiver…_

Wendy comprit à quel point Peter avait changé dans sa tête : sa vision des choses n'est plus la même. Il s'inquiète désormais.

_– __Mais bon, je ne vois comment tu peux m'aider. Tu as refusé la jeunesse éternelle._

Après avoir fini sa phrase, Peter s'était relevé. A ce moment précis sonnèrent les douze coups de minuits qui indiquaient quelque chose pour Wendy : dix-sept ans. Mais il n'était pas question d'en faire part à Peter car c'est une preuve qu'elle grandit… mais si cela lui permettait autre chose.

Peter avait attendu la fin des douze coups pour s'éloigner un peu de Wendy et commença à s'élever du sol à contrecœur.

_– __Attends Peter ! Laisse-moi 24 heures !_

Peter, interloqué, se retourna vers Wendy et se reposa finalement au sol, près d'elle.

_– __Quoi ?_

_– __Emmène-moi au Pays imaginaire, je t'en prie !_

_– __Pour que tu me laisses à nouveau seul : non merci !_

_– __C'est pour ça que je te le dis à l'avance : 24 heures ! Un jour, une nuit c'est tout ce que je demande._

_– …_

_– __Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais…l'horloge vient d'annoncer que…c'est mon anniversaire…_

Wendy avait peur de la réaction de Peter : elle lui demandait la lune. Revenir pour mieux repartir. Mais cela serait le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de sa vie : 24 heures entières avec _son_ Peter.

_– __Joyeux anniversaire alors…_, dit-il d'un ton pas très enthousiaste.

_– __Tu n'es pas forcé de me le souhaiter… je comprendrais bien que tu ne veuilles pas que je revienne au…_

_– __J'accepte !_ lâcha-t-il tout sourire.

_– __C'est vrai ! _dit-elle souriante aussi et surprise tant elle pensait que la réponse serait négative.

_– __A une condition._

_– __Cela m'aurait étonné. Laquelle ?_

_– __J'ai le droit de poser toutes les questions que je veux et tu y réponds sincèrement._

Cela lui parut tout à fait convenable, alors Wendy accepta le marché avec le garçon volant.

_– __Alors j'aurais aussi le droit de t'en poser !_

_– __Marché conclu ? _demanda-t-il en tendant sa main.

_– __Marché conclu_, dit-elle en serrant la main du jeune garçon, comme pour passer un pacte. Irréversible.

_– __Alors on va tout de suite partir. Je suis sûr que les garçons et Clochette seront contents de te revoir_, avait dit Peter alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'envoler.

_– __Hum ? Peter ?_

_– __Oui ?_

_– __Je ne peux plus voler…_, dit-elle en rigolant.

Peter avait oublié ce petit détail en partant, il n'avait pas pris de poussière de fée. De toute façon, avec la faiblesse des fées, elle aurait cessé d'agir avant qu'ils n'aient atteint le pays imaginaire.

_– __Alors on va le faire à l'ancienne, _dit-il en se reposant au sol et en se rapprochant de Wendy. Il venait de poser un bras sur les épaules de Wendy, ce qui la fit sursauter. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te porte._

_– __Je sais mais…_ elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que, maintenant qu'elle connait ses sentiments, le moindre rapprochement était une épreuve.

_– __C'est sûr que tu aurais été mieux avec le gars qui t'a embrassé tout à l'heure._

C'est à ce moment précis que Peter prit Wendy dans ses bras et commença à s'envoler au-dessus de Londres. Et dans la tête de Wendy, tout se bousculait. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ?

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? N'oubliez pas de commenter s'il vous plait ; ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez :)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Qu'ai-je fait ?

Bonjour chers lecteurs

Je sais cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre : mais le voici et j'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai remarqué que vous l'attendiez :)

Concernant la mise en ligne, je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 5 et je ne voualis pas attendre encore plus pour vous poster le 4. C'est parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps ces derniers jours. Je pense que vous allez devoir patienter au moins 3 semaines avant d'avoir le chapitre 5 parce qu'il est temps que je révise mes épreuves anticipées ; notamment l'oral de français et que pour l'instant, ce n'est vraiment pas gagné. J'espère que vous me comprendrez mais je pense toujours à vous :)

Et je ne risque pas d'être embêtée pour écrire les prochains chapitres car tout est dans ma tête... il n'y a plus qu'à rédiger -'

Encore bonne lecture avec la chanson que vous devez avoir dans la tête désormais :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Qu'ai-je fait ?**

_– __Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te porte._

_– __Je sais mais…_ elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que, maintenant qu'elle connait ses sentiments, le moindre rapprochement était une épreuve.

_– __C'est sûr que tu aurais été mieux avec le gars qui t'a embrassé tout à l'heure._

C'est à ce moment précis que Peter prit Wendy dans ses bras et commença à s'envoler au-dessus de Londres. Et dans la tête de Wendy, tout se bousculait. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ?

_– __Le gars de tout à l'heure s'appelle Edward…_

_– __Je m'en fiche !_

_– __Et je ne l'ai pas embrassé._

_– __Tu mens ! Je vous ai vu !_

_– __Je t'ai pourtant promis la vérité._

Wendy était très calme alors que Peter bouillonnait littéralement de rage et de jalousie. Elle était calme car elle savait que ce qui s'est passé elle l'a bien vécu.

_– __C'est vrai ? _continua-t-il surpris._ Mais pourtant… je t'ai vu et…_

_– __Justement, tu m'as vu, pas lui._

_– __Donc… s'il ne t'a pas embrassé… pourquoi vous étiez comme ça ?_

Wendy comprit que Peter voulait parler de leur proximité. Elle n'allait pas échapper à son interrogatoire. Pourtant, dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression que rien de malheureux ne pouvait arriver. Elle était bien, heureuse et amoureuse.

_– __Laisse-moi tout de dire sur Edward. Je l'ai rencontré il y a un mois environ car ma tante devait voir sa famille et elle m'a trainée avec elle. Je l'ai trouvé gentil, mais c'est tout. Et j'apprends il y a deux jours que je vais diner avec lui car il veut me revoir… je devais y aller pour ma famille._

_– __Un devoir d'adulte ?_

_– __On peut dire ça comme ça._ Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que c'était pour l'oublier à la base._ Je me suis dit que comme je l'avais trouvé sympathique, on mangerait entre amis… mais… c'est au moment où tu as dû nous voir que j'ai compris qu'il… voulait plus._

_– …_

_– __Je ne ressens pas la même chose que lui, mais je me suis dit que, si je devais agir pour ma famille, des fiançailles seraient sûrement organisées et pour moi, il vaut mieux un ami comme mari qu'un inconnu._

Peter ne comprit pas dans sa totalité la dernière phrase de Wendy. Il a compris qu'elle a fait ça pour sa famille…mais comment se fait-il qu'elle devait déjà se marier ? Avec un homme qu'elle ne connait pas…

_– __Tu vas te marier ?_ demanda Peter, le regard vide, comme s'il croyait que Wendy ne penserait plus jamais à lui, mais à son _mari_.

_– __Pas pour le moment… mais c'est comme ça. Mes parents vont me trouver un homme et dans un ou deux ans, le contrat sera signé… alors quand j'ai vu qu'Edward se rapprochait, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'accepte son baiser… Mais je l'ai doucement repoussé au dernier moment._

_– __Pourquoi ?_

_– __Parce que j'ai pensé à toi, Peter._

Alors qu'il volait, Peter a bien failli vaciller. Wendy a refusé les avances d'un garçon car elle a pensé à lui.

_– __Je dois être content ?_

_– __Fais comme tu veux. Mais voilà, je lui ai demandé de partir et… tu connais la suite_, dit-elle en faisant allusion à la ruelle sombre.

Mais Peter n'arrivait pas à descendre de son petit nuage intérieur {et ils sont dans le ciel : nuage ! Blague de merde} tout simplement parce que Wendy a refusé les avances d'un garçon juste parce qu'elle a pensé à lui à ce moment précis. Mais pourquoi est-il si content ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle pensé à lui ?

Et Wendy ne savait pas pourquoi elle parlait de ses « problèmes sentimentaux » avec Peter puisqu'_il _est tout l'objet de ses « problèmes sentimentaux ».

Maintenant que les explications sur ce sujet étaient closes, Wendy put prendre plaisir à voler dans les bras de Peter… ils passèrent à travers des nuages, proche de l'eau du fleuve, contournèrent des bâtiments, … cela faisait trop longtemps que Wendy voulait revivre ces sensations. Elle sourit. Un vrai sourire qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Et Peter le remarqua et il sourit lui aussi à la vue du visage lumineux de Wendy.

_– __Peter ? Je peux te poser une question ?_

_– __C'est à ton tour, non ?_

_– __D'accord. Pourquoi tu penses que je peux t'aider à… faire partir l'hiver ?_

Peter ne savait pas quoi répondre. De un, c'était l'idée de Clochette. Et de deux, cela se bousculait trop dans son cœur pour qu'il trouve une réponse censée.

_– __C'est Clochette qui le pense déjà. Et… je ne sais pas…_

_– __Mais vous savez au moins pourquoi l'hiver est venu soudainement ?_

_– __Non…_

Il lui mentait il savait que c'était à cause de lui que l'hiver est arrivé. Depuis leur départ… Cela faisait mal à Peter de mentir à Wendy, mais après tout, il ne lui avait pas promis de répondre sincèrement à ses questions contrairement à elle.

Les sensations de Wendy datant d'il y a cinq ans revinrent toutes seules.

Et ils passèrent dans un autre monde. Certes le passage a été un peu rude pour Wendy qui s'était de plus en plus cramponnée au cou de Peter, mais elle n'avait pourtant pas eu peur. Peter lui, a ressenti une sorte de fierté quand il a senti les mains de Wendy s'agripper davantage. Wendy put alors regarder en bas…et constater avec effroi que l'île merveilleuse avait bien changé. Peter avait raison, le Pays imaginaire n'était plus dans les tons vert et bleu dont elle se souvenait, mais blanc et gris. Et ce froid qu'elle sentit sur sa peau ne faisait que le lui confirmer. Comment pouvait-elle changer cela ?!

Peter vola en descendant avant d'atterrir en plein milieu de l'île et de poser Wendy au sol couvert de neige. Même avec des talons, elle se sentait comme il y a cinq ans. Un vrai sourire apparut sur son visage angélique.

_– __Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier avant d'aller voir les Garçons ?_

_– __Hum_, commença-t-elle tout en réfléchissant. Il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle elle voulait des explications. Mais Peter ne pouvait lui apporter de réponse : c'était une affaire à régler entre filles. _Si ça ne te déranges pas, j'aimerais voir les sirènes._

_– __ça m'étonne de toi. La dernière fois, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé._

_– __Justement, je veux des explications._

_– __Très bien. Je vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherai tu es mon invitée._

_– __Exactement._

Une chance que Peter n'est pas atterri bien loin de la lagune aux sirènes. Ils firent le reste du trajet à pied. Pendant celui-ci, Wendy fut de plus en plus choquée par la neige incroyablement plus froide qu'à Londres à son contact. Cela ne la gêna pas, elle a toujours aimé la neige et l'hiver. Mais ici, cela donne une toute autre ambiance que chez elle.

Arrivés devant le point d'eau, Peter appela les sirènes qui vinrent presque aussitôt. Elles étaient comme dans les souvenirs de Wendy : très belles et complètement subjuguées par Peter. A cette pensée, elle trouva bon de penser à se rajouter dans la liste des filles subjuguées par ce garçon… ou plutôt jeune homme maintenant.

_– __Bonjour les filles._

_– __Peter. Cela fait tellement longtemps._

_– __Tu as meilleure mine je trouve._

_– __En fait, je ne suis pas venu tout seul._

Les sirènes remarquèrent alors la présence de Wendy, qui leur fit un petit signe de la main pour les saluer.

_– __Elle ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?!_

_– __C'était pas à cause d'elle que t'étais pas bien ?!_

_– __Elle a au moins fait un effort sur la tenue_, dit la rousse en faisant référence à l'ancienne chemise de nuit de la jeune fille.

Ces sirènes n'ont en tout cas pas perdu de leur langue de vipère.

_– __Je l'ai tout simplement…_ commença Peter.

_– __J'avais à vous parler_, l'interrompit Wendy.

_– __Et pourquoi ça ?!_

_– __Des explications. Rien de plus…_

_– __Vous me devez bien ça_, leur dit Peter… Elles acceptèrent d'un signe de tête.

_– __Par contre Peter_, lui dit Wendy._ Si tu pouvais nous laisser seules…_

_– __Pourquoi ?_

_– __Affaire personnelle. Tu ne peux pas me le refuser._

Exact. C'est donc avec beaucoup de mal que Peter s'éloigna en volant pour laisser Wendy et les sirènes. Il avait peur qu'elle soit seule avec les créatures des mers tout simplement parce que la dernière fois, elles l'avaient embêtée et elle en était mal à l'aise.

Mais bon, revenons à Wendy qui a certains comptes à régler.

_– __Vous êtes toujours aussi belles_, commença la jeune fille afin d'installer un climat de confiance avec les sirènes.

_– __Ce n'est pas la peine de faire la gentille avec nous et explique-toi !_

_– __D'accord… Je voulais simplement savoir pourquoi vous vous étiez comportées aussi… méchamment avec moi la dernière fois. Vous avez voulu me noyer !_

_– __Jamais de la vie !_

_– __Je ne suis pas sourde. Je vous ai entendu après que Peter vous ait arrêtées._

Certes, Wendy voulait juste une réponse simple à une question plutôt simple… Mais elle sentit une forme d'interrogation dans le regard doux des sirènes.

_– __Nous trouvions juste que tu étais trop proche de Peter !_ lança une sirène aux cheveux noirs.

_– __Comment ça proche ?_

_– __Cela se voyait dans ses yeux_, dit une blonde.

_– __Quoi ses yeux ?_

_– __Nous ne l'avions jamais vu comme ça avant_, finit la rousse.

_– __Vous allez me répondre clairement à la fin ?_

D'accord Wendy avait haussé le ton. Mais il faut avouer que les sirènes le faisaient exprès. La rousse nagea jusqu'au rebord où était Wendy. Cette dernière s'assit au sol en faisant attention à sa robe qui avait coûté une véritable petite fortune à tante Gloria.

_ – __Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?_

_– __Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites._

_– __Nous te trouvions juste jolie_, dit la brune.

_– __Presque aussi jolie que nous_, continua la blonde.

_– __Et ça c'est dur à trouver_, finit la rousse.

_– __Attendez… vous êtes en train de me dire… que vous étiez jalouses ?_

Wendy interpréta le silence des sirènes comme une réponse positif. Comment pouvaient-elles être jalouses d'elle ? Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal comparé à des créatures aussi splendides.

_– __Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-elle, interloquée._ Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas être jalouses de moi. Ce serait plutôt le contraire. Vous êtes de belles créatures que j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer plus petite. Et j'avoue que notre première rencontre a changé l'image que je me faisais de vous._ Maintenant qu'elle avait fini son petit discours, Wendy était prête à entendre les commentaires de ses trois interlocutrices.

_– __Certes mais, _dit calmement la rousse._ Depuis ton départ, nous avons vu Peter changer en très peu de temps._

_– __Oui j'ai bien vu qu'il avait grandi._

_– __Oui mais on veut aussi parler de son cœur_, continua la blonde. _Si le Pays imaginaire est aujourd'hui recouvert de neige, c'est parce qu'il ne va pas bien._

_– __Comment ça ?_

_– __Tu l'ignorais ?_

_– __De quoi ?_

_– __L'île évolue selon l'humeur de Peter_, finit par lâcher la brune un peu plus froidement._ S'il est heureux, l'île est vivante et se porte bien… Et si c'est l'inverse…_

_– __Alors elle devient froide et hostile_, comprit Wendy.

Tout commença à s'éclairer dans sa tête. Elle peut faire ramener le beau temps au Pays imaginaire : il suffit juste qu'elle trouve le moyen de rendre Peter heureux après cinq années de « dépression » (si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça). Mais que faire ? Elle ne pourra agir normalement connaissant ses sentiments pour lui, et surtout en vingt-quatre heures… Il va pourtant falloir qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

Une brindille interrompit ses pensées. Les regards des jeunes filles se tournèrent vers les buissons blancs où elles virent Peter revenant.

_– __Tout se passe bien ? _demanda-t-il.

_– __Bien sûr, pourquoi cela ne serait pas le cas ?_ sortit la sirène brune.

_– __Ne t'inquiète pas Peter,_ lui dit Wendy d'un ton très doux tout en se dirigeant vers lui._ J'ai eu ce que je voulais._

_– __Euh…d'accord. Donc on peut aller voir les Garçons._

_– __Je suis prête !_

Tous deux dirent au revoir aux sirènes avant de marcher dans la forêt enneigée. Cela changeait drôlement pour les yeux de Wendy. Le blanc de la neige donnait une connotation très paisible, comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêté… mais c'est ce qui est censé arriver sur cette île on ne grandit pas… à quelques exceptions.

Wendy marchait juste derrière Peter. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, non de l'admirer. Elle aurait tellement souhaité sauter à son cou, lui dire à quel point elle a souffert de son absence et même peut-être… Elle fit chasser la fin de pensée de son esprit en remuant sa tête.

Peter, lui, était assez rassuré de marcher devant, comme ça, il n'était pas déconcentré par la vue de Wendy. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé le moment où ils se retrouveraient ? Et même si Wendy était légèrement différente de son souvenir, elle n'en était que plus merveilleuse. Mieux encore, il sentait en elle un soupçon de déception. Car oui, à force de n'avoir de passion au Pays Imaginaire, Peter s'était étonné lui-même à mieux comprendre le monde qui l'entourait, même limité. Alors revoir _sa_ Wendy, le monde ne pouvait être que plus beau.

Pourtant la neige et le froid étaient toujours les maîtres mots de l'île.

Et Wendy se décida à briser le silence qui durait depuis un petit moment maintenant…

_– __ça change tout ce blanc. Je trouve cela très…paisible._

_– __ça fait cinq ans que je le vois, et je ne lui vois rien de très paisible._

_– __C'est ton avis contre le mien._

_– __Le mien est le plus fort à cause de l'habitude._

_– __Ah ouais…_

_– __Ouais !_

_– __Je ne crois pas._

Et Wendy dépassa Peter en courant pour tomber dans la neige et se rouler dans ce manteau blanc. Elle rêvait de le faire à Londres mais comme le lui a dit Gloria : « Une jeune fille ne doit pas faire de choses qui peuvent lui faire honte ». Sous-entendu se rouler dans la neige dans un parc en plein mois de décembre. Mais là, Wendy pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait et un peu de son âme d'enfant refit surface.

Peter ne comprenait pas trop le comportement de la jeune fille. Il la vit rigoler comme une folle, alors il eût un sourire en la regardant rire. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement en ne s'agenouillant pourtant pas pour la rejoindre. La jeune fille resta allongée dans la neige, ses cheveux étant devenus tout blancs et mouillés.

_– __Tu t'amuses bien ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

_– __Oh oui. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien !_

_– __Et bien… je suis heureux pour toi._

_– __Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? Il y a cinq ans, c'est toi qui y serais allé le premier._

_– …_ Peter ne pouvait tout simplement pas répondre. C'est vrai ça. En cinq ans, le grand Peter Pan, n'avait plus pensé à s'amuser, toujours préoccupé par ce qui pouvait diable se passer dans sa tête, sans jamais trouver de réponses.

_– __Aller vient Peter._

Et sans lui demander son avis, Wendy attrapa la main de Peter et le fit tomber par terre avec elle. Il était en pleine réflexion, c'est pour ça qu'elle a pu aussi facilement réussir à le surprendre. Mais ce qu'aucun des deux n'avaient prévu, c'était la légère pente à côté, sur laquelle Wendy les avait accidentellement entrainé. Ils roulaient et roulaient tout en rigolant. Ils étaient heureux pendant ces quelques instants à se chamailler tout en tombant.

Quand ils revinrent sur du plat et après avoir évacué tout le rire accumulé, tous deux étaient gênés… Car oui la position d'arrivée n'était pas très appropriée. Peter s'était retrouvé au-dessus de Wendy, leurs visages très proches l'un de l'autre. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés aussi proches, même les fois où Peter a dû la porter. Jamais…

Le rouge monta très vite aux joues de Wendy. Car, même lorsqu'Edward avait essayé l'embrasser, elle n'avait pas rougi. Alors que là, le simple fait d'être à peut-être moins de quinze centimètres du garçon de son cœur, lui procure des tas de sensations inconnues jusqu'alors.

Peter ne put réfléchir aussi profondément que Wendy. Certes, il était gêné mais également attiré… par les lèvres de la jeune fille. Tout commençait à prendre une autre tournure dans la tête de Peter. N'y comprenant de nouveau rien, il finit par se relever doucement en s'excusant.

_– __Pardon. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal_, dit-il très gentiment et un peu timidement à Wendy en lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Wendy repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé il n'y a même pas une heure, où elle avait refusé l'aide de Peter pour se relever… Elle n'allait pas faire deux fois la même erreur, rien que pour qu'il tienne sa main.

_– __Non ça va._ Elle accepta la main de Peter qui la tira… un peu trop fort puisque Wendy a bien failli tomber au sol à nouveau si le corps de Peter n'avait pas servi de rempart à cette chute. Elle se remit droite avant d'ajouter un « Merci » timide.

_– __Il faudrait qu'on se dépêche si les Garçons ne veulent pas s'inquiéter de mon absence._

Alors pour aller plus vite, Peter prit une nouvelle fois Wendy dans ses bras et vola, direction l'arbre du pendu. Vous avez dû vous dire qu'avec cette bonne rigolade, un peu de neige a dû fondre, ou tout du moins le soleil était réapparu.

Eh bien, vous avez tort. Certes, on a perçu un léger rayon de soleil mais qui a aussitôt disparu suite à la fin de la glisse. Et la neige n'a pas non plus disparue, pas même une très légère fonte. Le dégel s'annonce bien dur à provoquer.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner ainsi votre avis sur l'histoire et sur ses futurs événements :)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Toute une histoire

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je sais cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas poster de chapitres mais je ne vous oublie pas rassurez-vous :) Mais entre les examens et les différentes soirées, je n'ai pas pu m'occuper pleinement de mon histoire. Mais maintenant, il y a les vacances.

Je ne pourrai pas publier les prochains avant un bon mois minimum voire plus, donc s'il n'y a rien de nouveau avant août; c'est normal car je n'aurai pas accès à internet pour poster (mais pour lire oui). Mais comme ça, j'ai tout le temps pour écrire quelques chapitres et je reviendrai des chapitres écrits et dont je serai satisfaite.

Donc voici le chapitre 5 que vous aviez l'air d'attendre avec impatience :) c'est le chapitre le plus long pour le moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Toute une histoire**

Et si nous quittions Peter et Wendy quelques instants pour voir ce qu'il se passe à la cachette des Garçons Perdus. Au creux de cet arbre autrefois si vivant et aujourd'hui si froid, les six enfants attendaient avec appréhension le retour de Peter. Lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé sa décision de faire revenir Wendy, tous se sont dit que ça allait être une très mauvaise idée car, s'il n'y arrivait pas, le Pays Imaginaire serait dans un état bien pire que maintenant.

Alors en attendant, chacun s'occupait depuis quelques heures déjà. Les jumeaux en raton-laveur jouaient à des jeux de main. La Plume en renard restait avec Clochette dans sa petite fente où elle allait de plus en plus mal. L'ours le Frisé regardait d'un œil attentif sa massue qui lui servait d'arme. Bon Zigue le lièvre tentait de remettre la main sur sa couverture car il avait un peu froid. Et la Guigne le putois fixait avec ses yeux innocents l'horloge dans les aiguilles bougeaient très lentement.

_– __J'en ai marre_, commença à crier le Frisé. _Ça fait des heures que Peter est parti et il fait toujours aussi froid !_

_– __Calme-toi voyons_, essaya de lui dire la Plume._ S'il met tant de temps, c'est qu'il est occupé…_

_– __A bouder dans son coin_, dirent à l'unisson les jumeaux.

_– __Arrêtez de vous moquer un peu_, continua la Plume._ C'est vraiment pas drôle de s'amuser sans Peter._

_– __C'est sûr_, dit Bon Zigue. _Mais on a essayé de lui remonter le moral et rien ne marche._

_– __ça veut dire qu'on a pas tout essayé !_

_– __Peut-être, mais on a plus d'idée. Et puis…_

Bon Zigue s'était interrompu à cause d'un bruit qui avait fait son apparition. Il était faible mais étrange.

_– __Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda le Frisé, inquiet.

_– __J'en sais rien_, dit la Plume.

_– __Si ça s'trouve, c'est un ours. Le premier qu'on pourrait chasser depuis cinq ans_, lâcha avec enthousiasme Bon Zigue.

_– __Alors préparons-nous._

Les Garçons perdus se cachèrent alors dans leur tanière, attendant que le bruit se rapproche de plus en plus. En tout cas, il était de plus en plus fort. Même Clochette qui devait rester dans son coin, regardait vers l'entrée de l'arbre pour voir la chose.

Quand les garçons entendirent quelque chose descendre l'escalier, ils n'hésitèrent pas et sautèrent sur leur assaillant. Heureusement pour celui-ci, les garçons s'étaient arrêtés juste à temps.

_– __Peter !_ crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

_– __Euh…vous êtes sûrs que vous allez bien ?_

_– __Bah oui, t'avais disparu depuis des heures à la recherche de Wendy…_

_– __Et comme tu revenais pas, on s'est dit que tu étais reparti…_

_– __Et que tu serais encore mal à cause d'el…_

_– __Bonjour les garçons._

Tous se turent alors à l'écoute d'une voix féminine dont aucun n'avait plus l'habitude. Tous les garçons regardèrent Peter et virent Wendy juste derrière, à deux ou trois marches de toucher le sol dans une belle robe rose dont aucun n'avait de souvenir. Tous crièrent son nom et se bagarrèrent pour être le premier à être dans ses bras. Wendy était tellement heureuse de voir tous ces enfants souriants et heureux de la voir. Il est vrai qu'aucun n'aurait eu l'idée d'un jour de revoir leur Maman Wendy. Seul Peter restait un peu à l'écart du groupe ; il voulait laisser les garçons profiter un peu de Wendy car il l'avait eu rien qu'à lui pendant quelques temps. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimerait bien la garder rien que pour lui : comme s'il était jaloux de l'affection que Wendy porte aux enfants et non à lui.

_– __C'est fous comme vous m'avez manqué. Vous n'avez pas changé d'un pouce._

_– __Toi non plus._

_– __Si vous voulez. Juste cinq années de plus._

_– __Ouais comme Peter et mais c'est pas grave pour nous._

A la suite de cette comparaison, la jeune fille se mit à rougir. Décidément, cela devient une habitude chez elle. Il va falloir qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler un minimum.

Au même moment, Clochette sortit de sa cachette et vola avec difficulté vers Wendy et se posa au creux de ses mains. La fée était exactement la même que dans les souvenirs de Wendy : petite, très belle, mais moins lumineuse… peut-être à cause de la maladie dont lui avait parlé Peter.

_– __Oh Clochette, je suis si contente de te revoir… Oui tu m'as manqué toi aussi… Non je ne vais pas rester…_

_– __QUOI ?! _lancèrent tous les garçons.

_– __Euh… oui… hum… je…_

_– __Elle rentrera chez elle la nuit prochaine_, dit Peter qui n'avait, jusque-là, rien dit. _ C'est… une faveur qu'elle m'a demandé, la seule pour qu'elle revienne un petit moment._ Pourtant, Peter n'était guère emballer par les mots qu'il prononçait.

_– __Tu vas encore nous laisser ?_

_– __Je le dois. Tout le monde compte sur moi à Londres. _Wendy repensa alors à tante Gloria qui veut absolument la marier le plus tôt possible et qui l'a forcée à diner avec Edward. Certes, elle avait des comptes à rendre, mais aucun ne lui faisait plaisir. L'important est que les Garçons perdus le croient.

_– __Alors tu peux nous raconter une histoire ?_

_– __Oh oui une histoire !_

_– __Mais euh… je n'en ai pas la tête…_

_– __Invente !_

Suppliée par ces regards d'enfants, Wendy accepta. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas raconté d'histoire à une bande d'enfants.

Elle déposa Clochette dans sa tanière avant d'aller s'assoir sur un petit tabouret confortable. Tous les enfants s'assirent autour d'elle et une fois de plus, Peter ne se joignit pas à eux, préférant rester assis sur les marches de l'escalier. Même Clochette fit un effort pour écouter l'histoire de Wendy.

_– __Tu vas nous raconter quoi comme histoire._

_– __Ce n'est pas grave si elle est un peu triste ?_

_– __Non comme ça on inventera une autre fin dans notre tête._

_– __Bien alors…_

Afin de se mettre à l'aise avant de raconter son histoire, Wendy prit la peine d'enlever ses chaussures et un frisson parcourut alors ses pieds nus. Il faut l'avouer, crapaüter au Pays Imaginaire en talons, ce n'est pas l'idéal. Elle se remit à l'aise sur le tabouret et commença à parler d'une voix très douce. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle disait mais une seule chose l'intéressait avant tout : non ce n'est pas l'attention des Garçons perdus mais les différentes réactions de Peter.

_– __C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui doit avoir votre âge à peu près. Elle a une vie tout à fait normal avec sa famille et tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est de pouvoir devenir un jour comme sa mère : belle, sûre d'elle, gracieuse, tout ce dont peut rêver une fille. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sent comme un vide ou une drôle de sensation. C'était comme s'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même. Et un jour alors qu'elle était en colère pour une broutille, elle dit à ses parents qu'elle…ne veut pas devenir comme eux plus tard. Mais c'est hélas impossible, elle est destinée à devenir comme eux. Et une nuit…_

Wendy s'interrompit afin de regarder très attentivement Peter pan.

– _Une nuit, elle rencontre un garçon lui disant qu'il peut résoudre tous ses problèmes en lui offrant… une vie de jeunesse éternelle dans un lieu paradisiaque regroupant tout ce qu'elle aime._

Peter réagit alors, très discrètement aux propos de Wendy. Il avait simplement relevé la tête de sa main, et ça, Wendy l'avait remarqué. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre d'avoir toute l'attention de Peter, son regard se reporta vers les Garçons qui pour le moment, ne perdaient pas une miette de l'histoire sans pour autant faire de rapprochements.

_– __Elle part alors avec lui et là-bas, dans ce merveilleux pays, elle vit avec lui des tas d'aventures qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé vivre en restant chez elle comme une petite fille bien sage… Tout était exactement comme elle l'avait rêvé…_

Peter réagit à nouveau en se levant rapidement mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Cette phrase était la même au mot près que Wendy avait dit il y a cinq ans, juste lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Pays Imaginaire. Il n'y avait plus de doutes dans la tête du jeune garçon : Wendy racontait son histoire !

– _Mais un soir à une fête, le garçon l'a déçu et elle se sentait à part et rejetée… comme s'il ne faisait plus attention à elle et qu'il préférait aller s'amuser avec une autre fille ! En fait, cette petite expérience l'a indirectement fait grandir. Elle comprit qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle pour faire ce que ces parents attendaient d'elle… et ne plus jamais revenir sur cette île, ni revoir ce garçon._

Pour les derniers mots, Wendy avait relevé son visage pour fixer Peter. Et celui comprit que ce message lui était destiné, que tout était de sa faute. N'en pouvant plus, Peter s'envola à toute vitesse de la cachette. Wendy voulait certes le provoquer mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à le faire partir.

Wendy se leva précipitamment du siège et courut jusqu'à l'escalier pour le rattraper, juste avant d'être arrêtée par la Plume.

_– __Laisse-moi passer s'il te plait !_

_– __ça ne sert à rien Wendy. Peter est comme ça depuis tellement longtemps que ça ne nous fait plus rien._

_– __Plus rien ! Mais c'est votre ami !_

_– __Mais il refuse de nous écouter et je ne vois pas pourquoi toi il t'écouterait. Tu n'étais pas là !_

C'est vrai. Wendy était partie mais elle peut justement essayer de ramener Peter à la raison. La Plume n'a pas voulu être méchant, les mots ont dépassé sa pensée.

_– __S'il te plait Wendy_, dit Bon Zigue._ Tu peux finir ton histoire, et après tu pourras essayer de chercher Peter._

Ne pouvant résister à ces regards d'enfants, Wendy céda. Elle alla se rassoir et passa ses mains sur son visage avant de recommencer là où elle s'était arrêtée. Après tout, c'était son histoire et personne ne pouvait la connaitre mieux qu'elle.

_– __D'accord… alors… comme je vous le disais, la petite fille était rentrée chez elle et ne voulait plus entendre parler du garçon… Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il la hanterait nuit et jour pendant presque cinq ans. Chacun des gestes qu'elle faisait, des mots qu'elle prononçait ou chaque vêtement qu'elle portait lui rappelait ce garçon. Et après un malentendu, elle a tout compris et bien trop tard…_

_– __Quoi ? _dirent en cœur les Garçons perdus, voulant tout savoir.

_– … __qu'elle était amoureuse de lui…_

Les yeux des Garçons perdus se mirent alors à scintiller. Ils aimaient les histoires d'amours que racontait Wendy et que Peter leur rapportait il y a plusieurs années. Ils n'y virent que du feu.

_– __Mais pour elle, il était trop tard car elle avait tiré un trait sur le garçon et tout ce qui aurait pu se passer. Elle préférait continuer de souffrir… et une nuit, il est apparu comme un miracle. Les retrouvailles ne se sont pas passées de la plus belle des façons mais ils ont réussi à conclure un marché : elle revient pour quelques heures avec la promesse de ne jamais le revoir après, sachant ainsi les conditions. Mais quand elle repart avec lui, tout a changé, rien n'est comme avant… même lui…_

Wendy ne pouvait plus parler. Raconter son histoire déformée pour que les garçons ne la comprennent pas l'épuise réellement.

_– __Voilà ! C'est fini. Maintenant je peux aller chercher Peter._

_– __Attends Wendy ! _cria le Frisé. _Dit-nous la fin de l'histoire._

_– __Oui ! _commença l'un des jumeaux. _Est-ce que le garçon est aussi amoureux de la fille ? Et est-ce qu'ils vont se le dire ?_

Malheureusement pour eux, même Wendy ne connaissait même pas la suite de l'histoire. Comment pouvait-elle s'extirper de cette situation ?

_– __Et bien… elle n'a pas encore été écrite_, dit-elle toute souriante et enthousiaste pour les convaincre. _Alors nous pouvons tous inventer notre propre suite !_

_– __Génial !_

Tous les garçons repartirent à leur place, silencieux, imaginant dans leur tête la suite de l'histoire de leur maman Wendy. Celle-ci soupira, contente de pouvoir repartir trouver son Peter… mais elle fut encore dérangée avant de sortir, par des appels de Clochette.

_– __Qu'est-ce que tu as Clochette ?_

_– __J'ai tout compris… ton histoire, c'est la tienne._

_– __Mais comment tu… ?_

_– __Peu importe, l'important c'est Peter. Il est parti avant la fin donc je suis sûre qu'il a compris autre chose. Tu dois le trouver._

_– __Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ?! Tu peux me l'expliquer ?!_

_– __Oui mais je n'en ai pas envie._

_– __S'il te plait, ce n'est pas le moment !_

_– __Justement, ce n'est pas le moment ! Maintenant retrouve Peter ! Il est sûrement près du lagon, pas celui des sirènes, l'autre._

_– __C'est vrai. Merci Clochette._

_- __Attends ..._

La petite fée qui se sentait toujours faible prit toute son énergie et envoya un peu de poussière dorée sur Wendy. Cette dernière toussa un peu à son contact.

_– __Tu dois faire vite, ça n'agira pas longtemps._

_– __Merci._

Wendy offrit à Clochette un regard qui voulait tout dire, juste avant de sortir de l'arbre. Une fois dehors, elle eut froid à cause de la neige en contact direct avec ses pieds. Cela ne la gêna pas. Elle fit tout pour penser à des choses heureuses mais elle n'arrivait pas à puiser dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle pensa au visage de Peter et comme par magie, la jeune fille quitta le sol. Voler elle-même, elle attendait ça depuis des années. Toute souriante, Wendy se mit voler du plus vite qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à l'endroit que Clochette lui avait indiqué : le lagon. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à arriver et elle vit Peter, assis au bord du rocher qui regardait droit devant. Elle qui voulait arriver en silence, c'est raté car elle a surpris Peter par le bruit que fit la neige sous ses pieds. Peter se releva et la regarda fixement, visiblement en colère.

_– __Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !_ lâcha-t-il d'un ton désagréable.

_– __Je viens juste te chercher. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes._

_– __Trop tard ! Il fallait tout de suite me dire que tu voulais m'oublier ! Moi ! Et en plus, tu nous a fait tous souffrir en revenant ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu te ramener !_

_– __Tu voulais que je fasse disparaitre l'hiver._ Wendy n'arrivait à répondre sur le même ton que Peter elle était beaucoup maladroite et hésitante, contrairement à lui, déterminé.

_– __J'ai menti : je te voulais rien que pour moi !_

A la suite de cette révélation, Wendy ne savait quoi répondre. Mais l'atmosphère le fit pour elle. De sombres nuages gris étaient soudainement apparus au-dessus de l'île et de l'eau commença à tomber du ciel. D'abord légère, elle s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir torride, au fur et à mesure que Peter s'énervait.

_- __Peter ..._

_– __Non ne dis rien ! Tout ce que tu dis me rappelle l'erreur que j'ai faite : t'emmener ici il y a cinq ans !_

_– __Mais regarde le temps ! C'est toi qui a provoqué la neige ! Je ne peux pas l'enlever !_

_– __Je me fous complètement de la neige ou de la pluie, je ne voulais que toi ! Et tu as voulu… m'effacer de tes souvenirs !_

_– __Si tu étais resté m'écouter avec les garçons, tu aurais entendu autre chose ! Je tiens à toi Peter ! Plus que ce que tu crois !_

_– __Tu mens ! Tout ici n'est que mensonge ! _Aucun des deux ne pouvait s'arrêter, surtout Peter qui était hors de lui. _Tu devrais rentrer à Londres ! Je suis sûr qu'Edward sera extrêmement heureux de t'avoir pour femme !_

La pluie devint un véritable déluge. Tous les deux étaient trempés mais cela leur était complètement égal. Le jeu était de se provoquer pour savoir qui craquera le premier : Wendy qui retournerait à Londres ou Peter qui admettrait tenir à Wendy.

C'est Wendy qui brisa l'atmosphère tendue en se rapprochant de Peter de quelques pas. Celui-ci recula jusqu'à arriver à la limite du rebord… pourtant il ne s'envola pas malgré la forte pluie.

Wendy était très proche de lui. Elle tendit l'une de ses mains vers Peter.

_– __Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça, Peter !_ cria-t-elle._ Ouvre les yeux un peu ! Pourquoi je voudrais te voir souffrir ?! Et moi dans l'histoire ? Qui te dit que j'essaye de protéger tout le monde mais que je prends tout !_

Peter avait entendu chacun des mots de Wendy. Il semblait se calmer mais la pluie s'abattait toujours sur les deux adolescents.

_– __Peter… Prends moi dans tes bras_, dit-elle de la manière la plus douce possible.

_– __Pourquoi ?!_

_– __Parce que j'existe à tes yeux !_

Sans lui demander son avis, Wendy élimina le restant d'espace entre eux et enroula ses bras autour du torse de Peter et y posa sa tête. Elle se rendit compte que, sans ses talons portés, Peter était bien plus grand qu'elle…et sa peau chaude contrastait avec la fraicheur de l'hiver soudain et de la pluie.

Peter fut surpris en premier, mais très vite, il se sentit bizarrement bien et il se détendit. Et tout seul, ses bras s'enroulèrent à leur tour autour de Wendy alors qu'une nouvelle fois, mille et une questions surgirent dans sa tête.

D'ailleurs, le temps semblait répondre à l'esprit de Peter : la pluie se faisait de plus en plus fine jusqu'à s'arrêter… et le soleil était réapparu, lumineux et chaud. Mais cela ne fit pas fondre la neige et il demeurait une certaine ambiance froide.

Alors que Wendy avait les yeux fermés pour profiter du fait d'être dans les bras de son Peter, celui-ci n'arrêtait de se demander des choses. Comment avait-il pu croire une chose pareille sur Wendy ? Et pourquoi il se sentait si bien ainsi ?

Sans y avoir pensé, Peter se remémora ce qu'il faisait il y a cinq ans, avant d'avoir rencontré pour de vrai Wendy, Jean et Michel. Il écoutait les histoires de la jeune fille et les rapportait aux Garçons perdus. Beaucoup de ces histoires étaient des histoires d'amour car c'étaient les préférées de Wendy et Peter n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, il ne faisait que les re-raconter. Mais il se souvient de la façon dont Wendy décrivait les gens amoureux : triste, perdu sans l'autre, souffrant de ne pas pouvoir les serrer dans leurs bras et bizarrement, heureux plus que d'habitude de retrouver l'autre…

Tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pendant l'absence de Wendy et en la retrouvant.

Cette idée paraissait pourtant absurde aux yeux de Peter… mais hélas pour lui, tout concordait. Et d'ailleurs, cela expliquait en quasi-totalité son comportement exécrable de ces dernières années et le fait qu'il est grandi : il ressentait quelque chose d'adulte. Cela était impardonnable pour l'enfant qui ne devait jamais grandir !

Alors une fois de plus, Peter choisit la fuite. Il avait soudainement lâché Wendy et avait volé du plus vite qu'il pouvait pour se réfugier à nouveau, espérant qu'elle ne le retrouve pas.

Mais il en fallait bien plus pour décourager Wendy de revoir Peter. Sitôt que le garçon était reparti, elle a suivi le plus longtemps qu'elle put les traces qu'il laissait de son vol. Malheureusement pour elle, l'effet de la poussière de fée s'estompa et la jeune fille dût continuer en marchant pieds nus dans la neige. Elle ne devait pas abandonner : elle devait ramener Peter à la raison.

Si seulement elle savait la découverte qu'il venait de faire…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir. Et dites moi aussi si il y a des aspects qui vous déplaisent (ou vous plaisent) pour que je sache comment je dois écrire. Dites-moi également si vous aimeriez voir quelque chose de particulier : je suis preneuse d'idée :) ou si vous voulez voir que j'accentue un élément particulier.

C'est tout pour ce blabla d'auteur. Je vous laisse patiente pour le chapitre 6 qui arrivera dans un petit mois (une idée de la suite ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans vos petites têtes de lecteurs :D )


End file.
